wwe_divasknockoutsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarita
Sarah Stock (born March 4, 1979) is a Canadian professional wrestler best known for her time in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, where she competed under the ring name Sarita. Sarita would make history in 2009 as one half of the first ever TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions with Taylor Wilde. She would later win the title one more time with Rosita as her partner in 2011. Shimmer Women Athletes (2007–2008, 2010) On June 1, 2007, Stock, under her real name, made her debut for Shimmer Women Athletes, an all female wrestling promotion based in Chicago, Illinois. She was brought in the promotion for Volume 11 as an "international wildcard competitor" in the tournament to crown the first Shimmer Champion. She started her Shimmer career with two upset victories over established main eventers Cheerleader Melissa and MsChif, but in the end lost a semifinal match against the eventual winner of the tournament, Sara Del Rey, on Volume 12. On October 13, 2007, at the tapings of Volume 15, Stock defeated Daizee Haze to earn a championship match on Volume 16, taped later that same evening. Stock faced Del Rey in a two out of three falls match for Del Rey's title belt but was defeated two falls to one. On April 26, 2008, Stock returned to Shimmer to take part in the tapings of Volumes 17 and 18. After defeating Lacey, Stock was defeated by Cheerleader Melissa in a rematch of their Shimmer Championship tournament match, and has not returned to the company since. On February 5, 2010, Shimmer announced that after a two-year absence, Stock would be returning to the company in April for the tapings of Volumes 29 to 32. Stock made her return to Shimmer on April 10 at the tapings of Volume 29, announcing that she would be challenging for the Shimmer Championship on Volume 30, taped later that same day. On Volume 30, MsChif defeated Stock to retain her Championship. The following day on Volume 32, Stock defeated one half of the Shimmer Tag Team Champions, Nicole Matthews, in a singles match. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Teaming with Taylor Wilde (2009-2010) On April 21, 2009, Stock wrestled a dark match for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) where she was defeated by Awesome Kong. She then defeated Taylor Wilde in a dark match on April 22, 2009. On the May 11, 2009, episode of the Spanish-language version of TNA Today, Stock made an appearance using the ring name Sarita. On the June 25 episode of TNA Impact!, a vignette aired promoting Sarita's upcoming debut. Stock made her debut as a face on the July 16 episode of Impact!, defeating Alissa Flash. During August and September, Sarita teamed with Taylor Wilde in a tournament where the winners would be crowned the inaugural Knockouts Tag Team Champions. After defeating the teams of Alissa Flash & Daffney and Awesome Kong & Raisha Saeed, Sarita and Wilde defeated The Beautiful People of Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky at No Surrender to win the title. On November 15 at Turning Point, Sarita, Wilde and ODB defeated The Beautiful People (Lacey Von Erich, Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky) in a six woman tag team match; as a result, Sarita and Wilde retained the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship and ODB the TNA Knockouts Championship. On the December 17 episode of Impact!, Sarita and Wilde were defeated by Awesome Kong and Hamada in non-title three-way match, which also included The Beautiful People. This led to a match on the January 4, 2010, live, three-hour, Monday night episode of Impact!, where Sarita and Wilde lost the Knockouts Tag Team Championship to Awesome Kong and Hamada. On the May 3 edition of Impact, Sarita and Taylor teamed with villainous Knockout Tara in a losing effort to The Beautiful People in a six Knockout tag team match for all of the Knockouts titles. On the following week, Sarita was defeated by Tara in a singles match. Heel Turn; Feud with Taylor Wilde (2010-2011) On the June 25 episode of Xplosion, Sarita began turning villainous in a backstage segment where she expressed frustration over not being able to compete with Wilde in a tag team match with Daffney and a partner of her choosing. Later in the program, Wilde defeated Daffney after interference from Sarita, ending the team's long losing streak. The following week, Wilde confronted her tag team partner and explained that she did not want to win by cheating, In response, Sarita continued her heel turn by claiming that she is a winner and, unlike Wilde, does not need her tag team partner's help in her match against Daffney. After she was defeated by Daffney in a singles match, Sarita attacked Daffney, but Wilde ran out to the ring and stopped her On the July 1 episode of Impact!, the evil Sarita attacked Wilde after she had lost her match against Knockouts Champion Madison Rayne, cementing Sarita as a villainess. Sarita snarled at Wilde during the attack; proclaiming she was sick of losing matches. Sarita and Wilde faced each other on the following episode of Xplosion, with Sarita picking up the pinfall victory by putting her feet on the ropes. On the July 15 episode of Impact!, Sarita faced Wilde again, this time in a Street Fight. During the match, Sarita maniacally ranted that it was her time to shine and that Wilde was nothing but dead weight. Sarita would defeat Wilde again after choking her out with a purse strap. After the match ended, Sarita laughed evilly as she celebrated her victory. At the July 26 tapings of Impact! Stock tore her triceps and was expected to miss two months of in-ring action. She returned at the September 6 tapings of Xplosion, defeating Daffney. The following month, Sarita entered a feud with Velvet Sky, scoring back–to–back pinfall victories over her on the October 28 and the November 4 episodes of Impact!, first in a six knockout tag team match and then in a singles match. Sarita and Wilde had their third one–on–one match at the November 9 tapings of Xplosion, with Sarita once again coming out victorious. Despite wrestling on the November 25 episode of Impact! as a face, when she answered the challenge of TNA Knockouts Champion Madison Rayne and then defeated her in a non–title match, Sarita resumed her status as a villainess and her feud with Sky on the December 9 episode of Impact! when, despite losing to her and Angelina Love in the first round match of a tournament for the Knockouts Tag Team Championship, Sarita claimed that Sky was a loser and would never be able to beat her. On the December 23 episode of Impact!, Sky was set to wrestle for the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship, but was forced to miss the match, after being attacked backstage by Sarita. The following week, Sarita defeated Sky in a Strap match. In January 2011, Stock signed a two–year contract extension with TNA. Mexican America (2011-2013) On the February 10 episode of Impact!, Sarita's storyline cousin, Rosita, made her TNA debut in an eight knockout tag team match, where the two of them teamed with Madison Rayne and Tara and defeated Angelina Love, Mickie James, Velvet Sky, and Winter. The following week, Sarita and Rosita aligned themselves with Hernandez, who had returned from working in Mexico the previous week and was now expressing anti–American views. Later in the evening, Sarita and Rosita defeated Angelina Love and Velvet Sky in a tag team match, when Sarita once again pinned Sky. Afterwards, Sky challenged Sarita to a one–on–one match, where she agreed to put her career on the line. On the March 3 episode of Impact!, Sky was finally able to defeat Sarita in a singles match, salvaging her career in the process. On March 13 at Victory Road, Sarita and Rosita defeated Angelina Love and Winter to win the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship, with Sarita proclaiming that their victory would start a Mexican takeover of TNA. On the following episode of Impact!, the alliance of Sarita, Rosita and Hernandez was named Mexican America. The three of them were then defeated in a six person street fight by Love, Winter and Matt Morgan. On the March 24 episode of Impact!, Anarquia became the fourth member of the group. In the following weeks, Sarita and Rosita successfully defended the Knockouts Tag Team Championship first against The Beautiful People (Angelina Love and Velvet Sky) and then against Madison Rayne and Tara. They made their third successful defense on the June 16 episode of Impact Wrestling, defeating Velvet Sky and Ms. Tessmacher, following outside interference from ODB. In early July, Stock was sidelined from in-ring competition after suffering facial paralysis. On July 12 at the tapings of the July 21 episode of Impact Wrestling, Sarita, wearing a protective mask, and Rosita lost the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship to Ms. Tessmacher and Tara. Sarita and Rosita received a rematch for the title on August 7 at Hardcore Justice, but were again defeated by Tessmacher and Tara. Sarita was eventually unmasked on October 16, during the Bound for Glory Preshow by Ink Inc. member Toxxin. The following month at Turning Point, Sarita, Anarquia and Hernandez faced Ink Inc.'s Jesse Neal, Shannon Moore and Toxxin in a six person tag team match for the TNA World Tag Team Championship, which Mexican America managed to retain, when Sarita pinned Toxxin after hitting her with the title belt. On the March 22, 2012, edition of Impact Wrestling, Sarita and Rosita again failed to recapture the Knockouts Tag Team Championship, when they were defeated by Eric Young and ODB. Sarita and Rosita were given another title opportunity on April 15 at Lockdown, but were once again defeated by Eric Young and ODB, this time in a steel cage match. Afterwards, both Sarita and Rosita went inactive from TNA, while Anarquia left the promotion and Hernandez turned face, effectively ending Mexican America. Sarita returned to work a house show main event on June 14 in Belton, Texas, in which she, Rosita, Angelina Love and Winter were defeated by Mickie James, Tara and Velvet Sky, before once again going inactive from TNA. After seven months of inactivity, it was reported on January 9, 2013, that Stock had parted ways with TNA.